


New Beginnings

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy feels sorry for herself and Ron takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "resolution."

By the end of January, Pansy's resolution was all but forgotten.

It was impossible to keep and she'd known that fact full well when she'd made it. They moved in the same circle, they knew the same people, attended the same parties.

It was impossible not to walk into a crowded room and not have her eyes find him in the space of a breath. Even if she were blind, she knew she could find him simply by following his gloriously seductive scent.

Draco Malfoy could seduce her to the very edge of insanity with a look, a touch and a kiss - all in that order. She almost hated him for it - for making her weak in the knees whenever he strode into a room. His fluid movements made her heart race and her lips quiver in anticipation.

And then there was her. The woman-child Draco had fallen in love with. Her own best mate's little sister - Astoria.

Pansy had, of course, read the society pages of The Daily Prophet so she knew the relationship was quite serious by now. Serious enough for a secret rendezvous here and there, stolen kisses in Flourish and Blotts. And only recently it had been noted that "Miss Greengrass" had been spotted wearing a beautiful gem on her left ring finger - a diamond to be exact, which was more than likely a family heirloom of the Blacks or Malfoys.

Pansy resented her feelings for Draco and she knew the only way to get over him would be to stop her life in its tracks. She would have to change everything about herself - her habits, her clothes. Yet after one week, she'd already slipped and found it was rather useless to keep trying.

***

Pansy still didn't know why she'd agreed to come to Daphne's party tonight. She supposed it was because she was expected to be there, but she didn't really want to be there. Not with Draco showing off his fiancee.

She crossed her arms over the low cut of her evening gown, her fingers wrapped tightly around a glass of red wine. It was a gesture used to draw attention to her breasts and as soon as she was aware she was doing it, she cursed herself and left the ballroom.

Watching Draco wrap Astoria in his arms was more than enough to make her flee. She couldn't even let herself think of the times when she had been in Draco's arms instead.

Her exit didn't go unnoticed as she had hoped. As soon as she slipped out onto the grounds of the estate, making her way to the gardens, she knew she was being followed.

***

Ron should have thought twice before following Pansy Parkinson outside, but his eagerness to find out what bothered her took control of his brain.

He knew the moment she sensed she was not alone. Her spine stiffened and she slowed her pace as she entered the garden.

He was cautious as he joined her, not really knowing what he should say. He was always sticking his foot in his mouth with Hermione. That was the main reason she was no longer his girlfriend.

"Why are you following me, Weasley?" Pansy asked as she turned to face him.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was crying - tears flowing silently down her perfect, reddened cheeks.

Ron hated seeing women cry - it was his only real weakness and Hermione knew how to use them most effectively against him.

Before he could stop himself, he was pulling her into his arms, brushing the salty tears from her face.

No, Pansy wasn't using her tears as a weapon against him, hoping to bring him to his knees. She was hurt by some action that Malfoy had dealt her. Yes, he'd been reading The Prophet and watching the snotty-nosed ponce for the past few days. Mostly it was on orders from the Ministry. He was well aware that Pansy still had a deep emotional attachment to the blond bloke. He could tell by the way her eyes had followed Malfoy throughout the evening.

Ron didn't judge her in that moment the way he would have five short years ago. He simply held her in his arms as her silent tears turned into sobs that almost brought him to his knees.

He steered her toward one of the stone benches and eased her onto it before he joined her and pulled her into his arms again.

"I'm not usually like this," she said after her tears had dried up. "It's just that seeing Draco with her tonight was too much for me to take."

"Why let him get to you when he's obviously moved on with his bloody life?" he asked, peeking down at Pansy as she snuggled her face against his chest.

"Because I still love him even though he doesn't love me," she replied looking up at him.

From the moment his blue eyes met hers, he felt himself being drawn to her lips. His eyes flicked down to them, watching the pink tip of her tongue moisten her lips for what he was wanting to do.

His head dipped down as his eyes met hers again. He watched them close in complete surrender as his mouth covered hers.

She completely surrendered to him, even moving her mouth against his in a desperate attempt to pull him in deeper. His hands cupped her face as his tongue delved inside, tasting the sweetness of her mouth fully. The sounds that passed through her lips were enough to have him groping away at her like a horny teenager.

He pulled his lips from hers, his fingers tracing her delicate neck.

"You deserve more than him," Ron said, resting his forehead against Pansy's as he struggled to get control of himself.

"I know I do," she panted softly, her breath brushing against his lips - a sweet caress.

"Then, let's go somewhere else," he said, pulling back to look at her. "Leave Malfoy in your past and move on with your life starting now."

Pansy nodded, she couldn't say the words, not yet. She put her hand in Ron's and let him pull her to her feet.

He brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her softly.

"I'll make you forget all about him," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled out his wand and Disapperated them away.


End file.
